


Will You?

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge gives Tycho the most important Christmas present of their lives. Without realizing it, Tycho gives him something in return.





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "the right gift."

Tycho is going to say yes. Wedge knows he's going to say yes. He _knows_. They've talked about it before in the theoretical, but the knowledge that there's a ring in a brightly wrapped box under the tree is burning a hole in Wedge. He's never been so anxious about anything in his life – either of his lives, probably.

Christmas morning is even more unbearable than the lead-up. Wedge is up ridiculously early, having woken and not been able to get back to sleep with the way his heart was pounding knowing _today is the day_. He's making breakfast, flipping pancakes onto a plate, when Tycho stumbles into the room still in his pajamas, yawning and running a hand through his bedhead, and Wedge aches at how wonderful he is, how this could be his for the rest of his life.

“What're you doing awake already?” Tycho mutters as he sidles up behind Wedge and wraps his arms around his waist. He's warm all along Wedge's back as he traces his lips across his neck, and Wedge leans into the touch.

“What's it look like?” he answers with levity he hopes doesn't sound forced. He makes himself step out of Tycho's embrace, carrying the plate to the table. “Christmas breakfast.” He waves a hand at the display, place settings and glasses of orange juice and a bowl of fruit already laid out.

Tycho grins. “You spoil me.”

Wedge answers the smile as they sit down together, heart twisting almost painfully. _Yeah. That's all I want to do. Forever._

It seems to take ages to get the food down, and of course Tycho notices his antsiness. “Eager to get to your presents?” he quips, and Wedge can feel his cheeks heating.

“I'm hoping you'll like what I got for you,” he replies, and he's pleased at how steady his voice is.

“I know I will,” Tycho says, and he takes his hand across the table.

Wedge squeezes back and makes himself take another bite of his pancake. He'll know soon.

The moment they're done eating, Wedge is pulling Tycho into the living room, leaving the dishes on the table. Tycho allows him, laughing jovially, and dropping onto the couch where Wedge pushes him.

Wedge turns to the tree, a small thing atop an old nightstand in a corner, wrapped in red and green lights and adorned with decorations of various sentimental value. In a place of prominence is the ornament commemorating their first Christmas together that Tycho's parents had gifted them the year before. Nestled below it atop the white tree skirt are a handful of packages. With shaking hands, Wedge reaches for the one he knows is most important. He should save it for last, but he just can't bear the thought of waiting another moment.

He puts a confident smile on his face and turns back to Tycho, presenting it with a flourish that's several levels more casual than he feels.

Tycho smiles back, a slight question behind the look. “Who said I get to go first?” he jokes.

“I did. Go on, open it.” Wedge sits down beside him on the couch, pushing his hands between his knees to hide his nerves. He knows his gaze must be intense, and surely he's making Tycho uncomfortable, and-

Tycho tears the paper, and Wedge's heart lightens, because how endearing is it that unlike so many adults who pull tape and fold seams, he still rips open his presents like a child? Then the paper is falling away, and Tycho is catching his breath as he looks at the blue velvet box, then his eyes are wide on Wedge. He knows what it is. He has to know.

Heart pounding fit to fly from his chest, Wedge slides to his knees, plucking the box from slack fingers. He opens it and turns it around, meets the gorgeous blue eyes of the man he loves. “Tycho Celchu?” His voice shakes so badly he can barely get the words out. “Will you marry me?”

Wedge can't describe the noise Tycho makes then, but he recognizes it as a combination of shock and joy that makes his heart jolt. Then Tycho is on his knees, too, yanking Wedge into his arms, pressing kisses to his lips, his nose, his forehead, everywhere he can reach. “ _Yes_ ,” he's saying, “yes, Wedge, of course I'll marry you. God, it's not like you even had to ask.”

“Of course I did.” Wedge mutters the indignant words into Tycho's neck along with a giddy laugh. He's said yes. Oh, god, he'd said _yes!_ “This is how things are done.”

Tycho pulls back, frames his face in his hands. He's shaking his head as if he feels so much he can't quite speak, and Wedge can more than sympathize. “I love you, you ridiculous man.”

“I love you.” Wedge kisses him again, deep and meaningful. When he pulls back, he realizes his vision has gone blurry. Is he crying?

“Hey, that's not necessary.” Tycho is smiling gently as he thumbs away the moisture on Wedge's face, but Wedge can see the emotion in his expression, too. “Let's see that ring, hmm?”

He holds out his hand, and Wedge scrambles to pull the ring from the box. The simple silver band, embedded with a tiny round diamond, glints in the light from the tree as he slides it onto Tycho's finger.

Tycho's eyes are soft as he looks down at it, turning his hand this way and that in admiration. “No one will ever be able to top this as a Christmas present,” he tells Wedge, drawing him in for another soft kiss. “It puts all the things I got you to shame.”

“That's not true,” Wedge tells him sincerely. “You gave me you.”


End file.
